memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ships of the Line 2002
, , , | published=July 2001| publisher=Pocket Books| pages=16| ISBN=ISBN-10: 0743422864, ISBN-13: 978-0743422864 |}} The [[Ships of the Line calendars|'Ships of the Line' calendar]] for 2002. Contents *'Cover': The emerges from the shadow of a small moon. *'January': A repair crew chief takes a break and enjoys a sunrise from the hull of the . By Crewman . :A crewman in an EVA suit, standing next to a workbee on the warp nacelle pylon of the starship, watches the sun rise over Earth. *'February': An onslaught of micrometeorite collisions test the hull integrity of the starship before it is brought into service. By Ensign . :The starship flying through the rings of a gas giant. *'March': The newly refitted NCC-1701 makes its way through the outer layers of a thick biomechanical cloud leading to the heart of V'Ger. Image captured by Starfleet long-range sensors. :An almost head-on view of the starship, its viewports, exterior lights and navigational deflector glowing brightly within the cloud. ( ) *'April': Hangar 06 at Utopia Planitia, moments before the construction crews arrive. By Chief Construction Technician . :Row upon row of workbees parked nose to tail. Includes 'bees 007, 013, 101, 123, 201, 316, 342, 345, 411, 512, 666, 906 and 909. *'May': A rare, quiet moment during the construction of the NCC-1701-D over Utopia Planitia. By Construction Chief . :A view of the surface of Mars through the lattice-like structure of the partially completed starship's primary hull. *'June': A three-minute exposure captures business as usual for a spacedock. By Lieutenant . :An Earth Spacedock-type space station surrounded by light trails from incoming and outgoing vessels. Amongst those visible are a ''Nebula''-class starship keeping station near the spacedock, an incoming ship, and a departing runabout and Galaxy-class starship. *'Center spread': The and USS Enterprise-E in low orbit above a cloudy planet. By Marc Bourcier. *'July': Intent on stopping Seven of Nine from rejoining the Collective, a small team quietly pilots the ''Delta Flyer through the massive Borg Unicomplex.'' Image recovered from the Borg Unimatrix. :( ). *'August': This is the final image transmitted by Neutral Zone Outpost 4. The installation and all hands were lost during an attack by a Romulan bird-of-Prey on stardate 1709.2. Image captured by Starfleet long-range sensors. :A distorted shot of the just after it fired its plasma torpedo. ( ) *'September': Honoring the Dahar Master Kor his last command, the , is hurtled into the atmosphere. Its fiery trail is a symbol of the countless victories that have brought honor to the warrier and his vessel. By , chief attaché, Federation Embassy on Qo'noS. *'October': Commander captured the color and light patterns dancing along the surface of the newly refitted ''Starship Enterprise. The commander calls this a "Song of Light."'' By Commander William Duffy. :A view of the Constitution-class starship's secondary hull and port warp nacelle & pylon from the bow of the starboard nacelle. The light from the nacelles, running and formation lights illuminate the dark starship. *'November': Silent and abandoned over Omega IV, the sensors of the note the arrival of her sister ship, the ''Enterprise.'' Image from the log of the Starship Exeter. :On the darkened and empty bridge of the Exeter, the Enterprise fills the viewscreen. *'December': A shuttle closely follows the as she "goes for a Sunday drive" soon after her triumphant return from the Delta Quadrant. By Ensign Pierre M. Drolet. :A blurred image of ''Voyager as it races through red-tinged valleys and canyons. Images Appendices External link Category:Calendars